fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Background Magic is a new feature unique to FFH2 (not found in Civilization IV). It introduces a new dimension of gameplay by allowing the existence of Arcane and Disciple units, which can complement and even supplement (at times) the conventional Melee (Unit Class), Mounted (Unit Class), Archery (Unit Class) and Siege Weapons (Unit Class). Arcane units are generally traditional magic-users associated with wizards, sorcerers, channelers and oracles, and Disciple units are generally religion-based magic-users associated with priests, clerics, and healers. Arcane magic (generally) is more combat oriented with spells such as Fireball, Maelstrom, and Summon Earth Elemental, and Divine magic (generally) is more support-oriented with spells such as Heal, Cure Disease, Bless, Revelation and Shield of Faith (though there are a huge number of spell options and there do exist many exceptions: e.g. Ring of Flames, Tsunami and Floating Eye). See also * Lore: On the nature of magic * Extensive spell descriptions: Spell * Mana type: Mana nodes * Proposal for an enlarged Mana system including Heroes and Gods: https://www.reddit.com/r/fallfromheaven/comments/a5nbqn/magic_of_fall_from_heaven/ Arcane Magic *Each Arcane unit may cast at most 1 spell a turn (unless it has the Spellstaff promotion which it can consume to cast again). *In order to cast a spell, an Arcane unit must have the corresponding promotions. **For example, to cast Fireball, which is a Rank 2 Fire spell, an Arcane unit must have both the Channeling II and Fire II promotions. **Rank 1 spells require Channeling I (which is automatically given to Adepts) **Rank 2 spells require Channeling II (which is automatically granted to Mages when upgraded from Adepts) **Rank 3 spells require Channeling III (which is automatically granted to Archmages when upgraded from Mages) **In order to obtain promotions like Fire I or Water I (learning new Spheres of Magic) requires the corresponding Mana Type resource. **Attention: you do not need the corresponding Tech, that is needed only to buid the Mana Nodes. If you acquire the Mana by other sources, like Shirnes, Wonders, trades, you are fine. ***In order to obtain promotions such as Fire III or Water III, the previous levels of the corresponding promotions must be learned. ****e.g. Fire I and Fire II must be learned before Fire III becomes available. ****Note that the corresponding Mana type is not necessary to learn rank 2 and rank 3 spells *The number of Archmage units is limited to 4 per civilization (meaning that you can only have 4 Channeling III Arcane units at any one time), but can be bypassed by promoting your Archmages to Death III which allows them to be converted to Lich units, allowing you to have 4 Archmages + 4 Liches, giving you 8 Channeling III Arcane casters. *This can be further surpassed by taking advantage of Sons of the Inferno units spawned by Acheron the Red Dragon. Divine Magic *Each Disciple unit may cast at most 1 spell a turn. *Disciple units do not learn new spells like Arcane units: they start with the appropriate channeling and Divine promotions in addition to a religion tag, which allows them to cast a specific set of spells according to the type. *All Disciple units' religions are set and cannot be randomly generated: e.g. Confessors and Priors will always be aligned with The Order and Ritualists will always be of The Ashen Veil religion. *The number of High Priests (Channeling III Divine casters) is limited to 4 per civilization, however, this can be bypassed by upgrading Channeling II Divine casters to Druids which have access to Channeling III, allowing you to have 4 High Priests of your current religion and 4 Druids of any religion, giving you 8 Channeling III Divine casters. (Note: this is a great way to have Channeling III Divine casters from different religions--normally you could not have a High Priest of the Order (a Prior) casting Unyielding Order as well as a High Priest of the Ashen Veil (a Profane) summoning Balors at the same time, but if you turned a Ritualist into a Druid and then converted to the Order, you could have a Druid casting Summon Balor and an actual Prior at the same time.) *Chalid Astrakein, a Disciple Hero associated with the Empyrean religion, is worthy of an entry here: Pillar of Fire can single-handedly destroy stacks and win wars. Delay The Delay cost of a spell forces the Caster to become immobile, and unable to cast, for the specified number of turns. When that time expires, the effects of the spell will occur. The Spheres of Magic To learn specific spells you will need Mana, gained by Mana Nodes or Palace Mana. Palace Mana Node Bonuses See Also * Spells * Arcane (Unit Class) Image The spheres are the remains of the god's creation powers. Creation isn't actually elemental itself but is the foundation of the others. Category:On the Nature of Magic